Spooks: a collection of drabbles
by Symphony In Blue
Summary: A series of drabbles about Spooks and any of its characters. The possibilities are endless! Give me a prompt and I'll try and write a drabble around it.
1. 7x02 Ros

_This is the first in a series of drabbles (100-word stories) for Spooks. It can be about any of the characters, and can feature situations and settings out of any of the series. These can be posted at random, so there's no chronological order of events. I hope you'll enjoy reading. _

* * *

**7.2**

She wants to scream, shout, cry, hit something or someone, anything at all. As long as it helps to ease the anger, the frustration, the pain that she's feeling.

Her return was supposed to be a happy one; her name cleared, and life resuming like it was before. Only it wasn't, and would never be the same again now that he's gone.

But she can't show her emotions, she can't break down in front of everyone. So she waits until she gets home, whatever home means. The television suffers the first blow, other objects soon follow.

Ros feels no better.


	2. 8x06 Harry & Ruth

_Thanks for the lovely comments on the first drabble, please keep them coming!  
Something I forgot to say last time: you can give my a promt by messaging me, or mentioning one in your review, and I'll try and do something with it._

* * *

**8.6**

"Harry, would you like to get a drink?"

He had said yes. Unfortunately they were interrupted by Tariq after that, and they'd never actually gone for that drink. And now Ruth was afraid to ask him again. It had taken her a long time to muster up the courage to ask him in the first place, and she wasn't sure she could put herself through that a second time. She knew he thought about it too, but was afraid to ask, just like herself.

So she decided she would wait, and hoping that he would take the next step now.


	3. 8x03 Harry & Ruth

_Thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed and favourited. It really means a lot to me!  
This is the last of the drabbles that I'd already written beforehand, so feel free to give me a prompt for future drabbles. They make me update quicker!_

* * *

**8.3**

He stares at her from across the grid. She sits at her desk, her head resting in her hands. It's only been a day since Jo's tragic death, and he knows she finds it hard to cope.

It brings back painful, and still too raw memories of George's death less than two weeks ago. He wants to be close to her, hold her, whisper softly in her ear that everything is going to be alright, and that he'll always be there for her.

But he can't, the connection's lost. He can only hope that someday, their bond will be restored.


	4. 5x02 Ros & Adam

_Inspired by my recent rewatches of series 5._

* * *

**5.2**

'My recruiting policies sometimes raises eyebrows.'

That's what he'd said. After everything that had happened, Adam offered her a job. It was a chance to start over, to get away from what had been before. From the terrible crimes she'd almost been a part of.

Her father would go on trial, of that she was sure. She was surprised that she'd get to walk away from this relatively unscathed. She supposed she could be called 'lucky' in that perspective. For a moment she felt her life was over, but she'd been given a fresh start.

She would accept his offer.


	5. 5x03 Harry & Ruth

_And another drabble! I guess that's what a heatwave does to a person._

* * *

**5.3**

He could do it. Of course he could. It wasn't as though he was a love struck teenager, not knowing what to do with himself and saying all the wrong things. But then why did he feel like one?

He couldn't remember every feeling this strongly about anyone. So in a way this was a first for him, and he wanted to make sure it was special, but without making a big fuss which he knew she wouldn't like. He just had to take a deep breath and go for it.

'Would you have dinner with me'? He finally asked.


	6. Prompt: Blue

_Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying my little drabbles. Here's one I wrote last night. Please review :)_

* * *

**Prompt: blue**

From blue to grey, and back again. It seemed as if their colour continuously changed, depending on the light. Or perhaps it changed depending on her mood?

He had not yet figured it out. All he knew was that no matter which colour, it was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He could not remember ever paying this much attention to someone's eyes before in his life. But then again, there were many things he did around her that he would never do around anyone else. But that colour, he had no words for it.

It was just Ruth's.


	7. Prompt: Sleep

_It's been a while, but here I am again! I finally found some free time and some inspiration for a new drabble. I've never written anything about Lucas before, so I hope I did ok._

* * *

**Prompt: Sleep**

He is restless, he tosses and turns. The tries to lie on his back, but doesn't last long. It's no use.

Eventually he gives in and moves over to the floor. Still he can't get comfortable, but at least this way he will manage to fall asleep. It may not be comfortable, and the floor is hard and cold. But it's all he knows. It's hard to break a habit after eight years.

The hardness, the cold, the solitude, they're constant reminders of his incarceration. It's like he needs to remember. He cannot forget.

Lucas falls into a fitful sleep.


	8. Prompt: Left Behind

_I didn't think I'd write another drabble so soon after the previous one, but here it is anyway! Many thanks to Genevastar for the prompt!

* * *

_

**Prompt: Left Behind  
**

Solitude wasn't something Harry feared. In fact, in his profession he often craved some alone time.

But this was different. This time he yearned for some companionship. And not just from anyone. He was almost ashamed for feeling this way, knowing that she was in a much worse and difficult position than he was. Forced to leave everything behind, to start anew.

But perhaps it was easier that way, easier than to stay behind. Easier than to be left behind.

The something wonderful left unsaid still went round in his mind, over and over. He was left behind with it.


	9. Prompt: Breakfast

_Ok, so I've set myself a challenge. I'm going to try and do as many of the prompts of the drabbles100 livejournal. Hope you like the next one!  


* * *

_**  
Prompt: Breakfast  
**

Taking those first, tentative steps in a new relationship was never easy. Especially for two Spooks with ever demanding jobs and terrible workaholic tendencies. Getting some proper alone time was difficult at the best of times.

Though there had to be a way. This was their job, finding ways to reach their goal when it seemed impossible. This is what they did best. Occasional glances across the Grid wasn't enough to satisfy their blossoming romance.

Suddenly it seemed Harry had found the solution. They made a deal.

No matter the circumstances, disregarding early starts, they would always have breakfast together.


	10. Prompt: Children

_What do you do when you're stuck at home with the flu? You write fanfic!_

_

* * *

_

**Prompt: Children  
**

Unlike most other women, it hadn't been a lifelong desire for her. More an idea of 'perhaps someday, if the time is right'.

Though lately something had changed. Perhaps it had been her time in Cyprus. Whatever the reason, it had awakened the desire that was now stirring deep inside of her.

She wasn't quite sure of what to do with these feelings. She knew she had to voice them to Harry at some point, or they would continue to gnaw at her insides until she couldn't take it anymore.

But it was difficult. She didn't know where to begin.


	11. Prompt: Hours

_What can I say? I'm still ill, so here's another drabble!_

* * *

**Prompt: Hours  
**

It felt like months, perhaps even years had passed since he last saw her.

The last time he spoke to her seemed like a lifetime ago. He missed her like he had never missed anyone else before in his life. The way she rambled on whenever she was excited about something, the way she fidgeted with any object within reach when nervous.

He brought his fingers up to his lips. He could still feel hers on his, when they'd kissed before her hasty departure.

It felt like so long ago, when in fact it had only been a few hours.


	12. Prompt: Paralysis

_I've been without internet for over two weeks now, so that's why I haven't been updating. I won't have an internet connection at home for another month, so I can't promise when the next update will be.  


* * *

_**Prompt: Paralysis  
**

It's odd to feel nothing at all. And she feels guilty because of it.

If it hadn't been for her, George would've been alive. Nico still would've had a father.

She can't cry anymore, she's done enough of that to last a lifetime. Her feelings of despair have long been replaced by nothingness, by emptiness.

She never loved him, she always knew her heart belonged somewhere else. But she'd always cared deeply for him.

Then why does she feel so numb? She can't understand why. All she knows is that recent events have left a gaping hole in her heart.


	13. Prompt: Rain

_I've not seen the first episode of series 9 yet, so I suppose you could consider this drabble AU. I wrote it a few weeks ago, and I've hardly read any spoilers for series 9. Hope you enjoy anyway, and I'm very much looking forward to episode 1, which I'm going to watch later tonight!_

* * *

**Prompt: Rain  
**

Last time it hadn't rained. But now it was pouring down like some tropical storm.

Last time there were less people gathered round.

Last time he had not felt the need to cry. He had known then that it was all a fake.

But now he allowed a few tears to fall, to let them merge with the ever continuing flow of raindrops.

Last time he had caught a glimpse of her walking away from her own funeral, a red holdall by her side. But not this time.

This time Ros Myers had not been able to escape her fate.


	14. Prompt: Choices

_Well, I thought 9.1 was amazing, but Ruth saying no to Harry's proposal was so sad! I just wish she'd realise that they really do belong together, and that they can make it work. I really hope that at some point in series 9 they will get together._

* * *

**Prompt: Choices**

It's funny, because she's still not quite sure why she even rejected his proposal. At any given time since she's known him it would've been a dream come true.

She supposes it's a combination of fear, frustration, and unresolved issues that made her do it.

She almost started to believe the words she spoke to him on the rooftop. About how a simple, ordinary life wouldn't be possible for them. How they couldn't be more together than they are right now.

But she knows that these are mere excuses. Because that simple life with him is all that she desires.


	15. Prompt: Agony

_It's been a while, but I'm back! Uni has been insanely busy (I'm actually halfway through my midterm exams at the moment), but I'm hoping to continue posting on a regular basis._

* * *

**Prompt: Agony  
**

There was no denying the fact that he felt hurt. Because he did.

Perhaps his timing had not been perfect, but it had not been a 'heat of the moment' thing either. He loved her more than life itself, so knowing that at any other given time she would have said yes perhaps hurt most of all.

So had he now ruined everything? Had his bad timing destroyed their chances of ever finding true happiness, of ever being together.

He didn't know anymore, and that is what hurts the most.

It is what keeps him awake at night. The agony.


	16. Prompt: Surprise

_I didn't think I'd have the energy to write anything more after a hellish week full of exams and essays, especially after my rushed job on a creative writing assignment that I started writing 3 hours before the deadline. But still I managed to squeeze another drabble in between all of this. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Surprise**

One arm poked out from underneath the sheets towards the other side of the bed. It was empty. She felt a pang of disappointment settling in the pit of her stomach. She had wanted him there when she woke up, especially today of all mornings.

So she kept her eyes shut, refusing to come out from under the bed sheets. Even when she heard familiar footsteps approaching she still didn't move. She felt a hand creeping up on her, planning on pulling the sheets away. When it happened she stared straight into his gorgeous brown eyes.

'Happy birthday Mrs. Pearce.'


	17. Prompt: Green

_It's been a while, but I'm back with another drabble. For this one I was inspired by Lady J's gorgeous story 'Cardboard Boxes'._

* * *

**Prompt: Green  
**

"How about green?" he suggested.

She raised her eyebrow. "Why green?"

"Well, apparently that's the latest thing. It's a gender neutral colour. I read it in one of your magazines."

"Yes and it's also ugly" she deadpanned.

Her resoluteness made him smile. "Ok, so obviously not green. What do you suggest we choose then?"

"Off-white. We can add more colour to it later" she said without hesitating.

"Ok."

She looked surprised. "You agree with me, just like that?"

"Ruth, if we continue bickering like we normally do, we'll be finished by the time our baby's ready to go to university."


	18. Prompt: Scent

_An anonymous reviewer so kindly pointed out to me that all my drabbles seem to involve Harry and Ruth and none of the other Spooks. This is, however, not true, because I have written some drabbles about other characters as well. The idea is that people give me prompts, and if they don't I'll do whatever I like. At the moment my Harry/Ruth fascination (or obsession) has reached a peak, so naturally my focus is on them. But ask and thou shalt receive, so here is a Ros drabble :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Scent**

It had not been intentional, but it didn't make her feel less guilty. And Ros Myers normally never felt guilty. It wasn't a feeling she wanted to experience on a regular basis.

Yes, she had come to Adam's house under false pretences, there was no denying it. She'd had every intention to break into his laptop to copy all of his files.

Seducing him had been part of the plan all along. It had been decided, and she was ok with that.

But wearing his dead wife's perfume? Never.

She would never stoop that low. It simply wasn't her style.


	19. Prompt: Taste

_This one's for Gottalovett, who asked for a Zoe/Danny drabble. Hope you like it :) xx  
_

* * *

**Prompt: Taste  
**

He hated the taste of chamomile tea. Always had, and always would. No matter how often she had tried to persuade him to drink it, 'because it's so good for your health' she had said, he still couldn't get used to the taste.

Everything was different now. He found the packet of tea in a cupboard, long forgotten about now that she was no longer here. He'd put the kettle on and made himself a cup. He still didn't like the smell, yet he inhaled as deeply as possible.

Anything to remind him of her. He missed her so much.


	20. Prompt: Christmas

_I needed something to balance out Lady J's über angsty fic, and this is the result!_

* * *

**Prompt: Christmas  
**

She couldn't stop staring into those beautiful big brown eyes. She was almost overcome by the amount of love she felt spreading through her, and wondered if she could ever get enough of the sight before her. So many first times, so many things yet to be discovered, so many wonderful things still to come.

She could feel a strong arm around her waist. Harry planted a kiss on her cheek, then let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I love you" she half-whispered to him.

"And I you" he replied. "So, is baby Pearce ready for her first Christmas?"


	21. Prompt: Advent

_This one's for Nia (Novindalf), who suggested this prompt to me. Hope you like it darling! X_

* * *

**Prompt: Advent**

Snowflakes were dancing around in the air, swaying from side to side by the light breeze, before swirling down to the ground.

She had always loved winter, the colder the better. That is something she had really missed during her time away. The intense white colour of the snow formed a stark contrast with the darkness of the evening, giving the world around her a truly magical appearance.

She carefully rested her head against his shoulder as they continued walking through the ever increasing layer of snow, arm in arm. Christmas this year was going to be a good one.


	22. Prompt: Shattered

_A drabble inspired by 4.10, which I rewatched again today. Such a great episode!_

* * *

**Prompt: Shattered**

It had hurt her, the lies she had been forced to tell. She didn't want to, but had no choice. She was the only one with an established bond with Angela. Nobody else could've gotten that close to her.

Her stomach churned as she'd spun her a story about her and her stepbrother. It had made her feel sick. She didn't like lying at the best of times, but about her dead stepbrother? That was pushing her limits.

Afterwards Harry had called her a born spook. Otherwise a good compliment on his part, she had thought. But at what cost?


	23. Prompt: Beginnings

_I've been at work all weekend and I'm exhaused, but still managed a little drabble for you all. Now off to bed :) xx_

* * *

**Prompt: Beginnings**

Her heart was beating so fast she feared it might burst right out of her chest. He had asked her to have dinner with him, and she had said yes without much hesitation.

But now her usual feelings started to creep up on her; excitement mixed with fear. Lots of fear. They were colleagues, friends even. But what if she didn't live up to his expectations? What if he didn't find her as interesting as he thought he would?

Or perhaps she was wrong in having all these doubts and fears. Perhaps it could be the start of something wonderful.


	24. Prompt: Countdown

_One final drabble, 6.5 hours before the start of the new year. I suppose there's no need to guess the theme of this drabble. Happy New Year everyone and see you in 2011 :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Countdown**

He had never cared much for New Year's Eve. It had never been a really festive day to him, it had never had any special meaning. Just the end of one year, and therefore inevitably the beginning of the next.

But everything was different now. This year he looked forward to the day, he was excited about it. Just the two of them at home, each holding a glass of champagne. Counting down those last seconds in unison. The chiming of the clocks. A soft, lingering kiss that he would remember forever.

"Happy New Year Ruth."

"Happy New Year Harry."


	25. Prompt: Tingle

_First drabble in the new year! Hope everyone has had a fabulous NYE :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Tingle**

Just a fleeting touch, a look even. That was all that was needed. It was enough to make her yearn for him with every fibre of her being. Whenever he looked at her she felt as though she would melt on the spot. Every touch, however short and chaste, would make her skin tingle and make her shiver involuntarily.

Every look from her seemed to pierce through to his very soul. The briefest touch of her hand on his made every inch of his skin tingle.

And it stayed that way, it didn't change over time. There was still hope.


	26. Prompt: Bump

_This one's for Lady J. Probably not at all what she expected though, sorry about that honey!  
Oh yeah and for the first time I've violated the word count, but only by 9 words. I just couldn't manage to reduced it to 100 words. Ah well, hope everyone enjoys it anyway. xx_

* * *

**Prompt: Bump**

Ruth rubbed her forehead with one hand, a pained expression on her face. She sat down heavily on the sofa as the room started to spin around her.

Just at that moment Harry entered the living room and he rushed to her side.

"Ruth, are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yes I'm fine, I just banged my head against the bookcase." she said.

He cupped her face with both hands to take a look at her forehead.

"That looks like a nasty bump." He said.

She smiled. "Yes, well remind me never to try and get Scarlet's toys out from under the furniture again."


	27. Prompt: Happy Tears

_I continue to be amazed at the amounts of lovely reviews I keep getting. You are all amazing!_

Big thanks to Spooksfan08 for this prompt.

* * *

**Prompt: Happy Tears**

He welled up. And for once it was not due to sadness. It was because of intense happiness and fulfilment he was feeling. His heart swelled with pride as he looked at her.

She, however, did not notice him. She was completely engrossed in her singing. Completely lost in the harmonious melody she and the rest of her choir were producing.

He had never heard her sing before, practically had to beg to be allowed to come to a performance. And now he was glad of his own persistence. He would not have wanted to miss this for the world.


	28. Prompt: Text message

_Sooo sorry about the serious lack of drabbles lately. I've been really busy with other things. _  
_A big thanks to Lady J for the prompt._

* * *

**Prompt: Text message  
**

It was already late, but Ruth didn't feel the need to go to bed. She was perfectly happy where she was, curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea, a good book, and Fidget asleep on her until recently this would have been her idea of the perfect evening. But not anymore. Something was missing, or rather _someone._

Her phone bleeped, and she reached over to grab it. It was a text.

_Sorry I'm late.  
I'll be home as soon as I can.  
I love you. H xx_

Ruth smiled and put the phone back down.


	29. Prompt: Not Enough

_The drabble bug is back, finally! Not a happy one (sorry about that), but hope you'll enjoy anyway :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Not Enough  
**

"We couldn't be more together than we are now."

He hadn't said anything in return, feeling as though he had lost the ability to produce any sound. He couldn't find his voice, but inside he was screaming, telling her she was wrong, that they _could_ be more together. They were meant to be, it had always been like that.

He wondered what had changed, why she couldn't see that he was right. They'd still be colleagues, perhaps friends. So he wasn't losing her, not really. But it did feel like it. And he wanted more. This could never be enough.


	30. Prompt: Je t'aime

**Reviews have decreased dramatically, and I only got 1 review for the previous drabble. Thanks for that lovely review though Mamzalini, it was much appreciated :) **

**I have a feeling this will be the last one, as it seems people have lost interest in them. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this drabble.**

**I'm spending a few days in France (not in Paris unfortunately), hence the drabble prompt.  
**

* * *

**Prompt: Je t'aime  
**

Ruth sighed. It was unbelievable how Harry had to be away today, of all days. Not that she believed in commercial holidays, nor did she ever celebrate them.

But still, it would have been nice to spend their first Valentine's day as a couple together. Harry was in Paris for the weekend. The irony that he was in the city of love was not lost on her.

She walked into the hallway and picked up the mail. There was a red envelope. In it was a heart shaped card. She opened it. On it were just two words: Je t'aime.


End file.
